A Love Like This
by thundra501
Summary: Fifi ends her relationship with Hamton to be with the man of her dreams. Does he feel the same? Will Hamton let go or will he seek revenge?
1. Prologue

I was with Babs and Shirley at the mall when the subject of sex came up. Now don't get me wrong talking about sex isn't a bad thing. The only thing that made the topic not good to me was that I am still a virgin. Yes, I Fifi Le Fume am still a virgin and didn't enjoy Hamton constantly asking when we were going to have sex. They knew the subject was a sensitive territory but they also knew that Furrball and I have hanging out a lot since Hamton and I started dating.

Hamton was never a jealous kind of guy when it came to it but ever since his ex girlfriend Tracie dumped him, which is all he has ever been. I even found out from Tracie's sister Dixie that Hamton had his first time with her. Hamton used to be the sweet guy, the nice guy, but when he met Tracie he just became a total jerk. Even Plucky was a nicer duck then Hamton to Furrball!

Furrball never changed since the show was canceled, in fact I found myself thinking even more about him when sex was mentioned. I don't how that even started or why it even began, but he has changed physically. He has grown a bit since then, his hair has grown too. He even has a job at the new restaurant that I have been going to more frequently. His voice got a bit deeper too, but the more I think of him the more I started to daydream of him being my first time. He went kind of cute to extremely sexy ever since and I have been trying to dump Hamton.

"Hey babe, let's go somewhere more private. If you want to talk about us, now." Hamton said in a rude manner.

"Actually I think it's better if we talk here and now. We are through, done, finished. I don't love you anymore and I think it's time I walk out on this." I said in a strong tone not even backing down

"Calm on babe, you don't mean that. I know you want me, and every first relationship has their first time." He replied in a smug tone which I despised so much.

"She like totally dump you Hamton. So like get out of here now." Shirley said in a tone I was happy to hear.

"Well when you want me back come to my place." He replied before leaving.

"You okay Fifi?" Babs asked concerned

"Yes I am fine. I just need to call Furrball and let him know he can move in now." I replied smiling at the thought

"No need I heard everything. Looks like you found your ticket out of that." Furrball said causing me to blush

Everyone then left me and Furrball alone at the mall's food court. I was hoping he didn't notice me mentally undressing him, then at the same time hoping he would.

**Normal POV**

Fifi and Furrball were finishing up the last boxes the Furrball had brought with him. He only brought three boxes; he would look at her from time to time and feel himself grow harder. _'Get a hold of yourself she isn't ready for that yet. Is she?'_ he thought to himself as he stared lovingly at her.

Fifi noticed him eyeing her from the corner of her eye and thought to herself _'Does he like what he sees? Do I really want him to be my first? Am I even ready for that to happen?'_ She then noticed the bulge in his pants, and started to blush like mad.

"You do know that I am kind of falling for you, right?" Fifi asked not even realizing that she said it.

"Really? Since when?" he asked hopeful

**Furrball POV**

"You do know that I am kind of falling for you, right?" she asked causing my heart to speed up

"Really? Since when?" I replied trying not to sound desperate

I fell in love with her ever since the show Prom-ise Her Anything. She deserves someone better than me. I mean come on, I am basically a busboy at her favorite restaurant. She is a goddess and I am the poor mortal that has no chance. Corny, geeky, and a loser to her nothing more. I never expected her to say:

"Since I saw you after the show was canceled three years ago. I also have been feeling a little weird around you, in a good way. I also have been having these dreams."

That only made me curious and I really need to calm down before I cum on myself. I had to ask her:

"What kind of dreams?"

"Wet dreams. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner but I want you to be my first time." She replied pushing me onto the couch and sat on my lap groin against groin.

I can't believe it; she wants me to be her first. I knew she was a virgin but I never knew she wanted me to be her first time. I stared in her eyes in a way I have wanted to for the past three years and said:

"Well that's good to hear since I want you to be my first time. Are you sure that you are ready for this?"

**Fifi POV**

"Well that's good to hear since I want you to be my first time. Are you sure you are ready for this?" he asked

Even when a girl is all over him, he is still an honest guy and makes sure that the girl is really ready for it. I want to be his woman and his one and only love but I noticed the love in his eyes as I locked eyes with him.

"Furrball I love you and I want to be yours." I said before I kiss his lips.

**Normal POV**

They stayed like that for a while in that kiss. His tongue danced with hers as his hands roamed her body. He then started to unbuttoned her shirt never breaking the kiss; once her shirt was off she started to unbuttoned his shirt deepening the kiss. Once his shirt was off need for air became too great.

She was so happy that Furrball loved her back and started to lead him to the her bedroom. She smiled when he unhooked her bra and kissed her neck. Right when they entered the bedroom the phone rings.

"Ignore it, mon amour. I want you and whoever it is will have to wait." She said kissing his neck

"Good. And I have protection that we will need tonight." He replied kissing her neck

He pull her bra off with his teeth and massaged her breast causing her to moan. He kissed her lips once more before kissing down to her breast. He then started to suck and lick her breast causing her to moan. He then switch breast while massaging one of the breast. He kissed all the way down to her flower then he started to tongue her. Her moans became louder and longer. After a while she climaxed right into his face. He took the time to clean her up. She then laid him on his back and started to suck his nine inch cock. After a while he climaxed in her mouth, she show him her mouthful of his seed and swallows it. He put the condom on and lays her on her back and slowly enters her. Once he hits her barrier and goes through it he kisses her tears away. Once his whole length in, he stays in place so she can get used to the feeling of him being inside her. She gives him the signal that he can start thrusting into her. He does so until they both climaxed and once done they cuddle and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Me: **My first lemon. Please review

**Babs**: Thundra does not own tiny toons


	2. The Morning After

Fifi woke up the next morning to find that Furrball was not in bed. She gets up, puts on her robe that she got from her foster sister Maria Cat. She smiled at the fact that someone actually cared enough to raise her when her parents fail to do so, and that someone loved her so much that he would wait for her to make up her mind. She was snapped out of her thoughts by someone singing in the shower.

_"Shawty's like melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPods stuck on replay, replay_

_Shawty's like melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPods stuck on replay, replay_

_Remember the first time we met_

_You was at the mall with your friend_

_I was scared to approach you_

_But then you came closer_

_Hopin' you would give me a chance_

_Who would have ever knew_

_That we would ever be more than friends_

_We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules_

_She like a song played again and again_

_That girl like somethin' off a poster_

_That girl is a dime they say_

_That girl is a gun to my holster_

_She's runnin' through my mind all day, hey_

_Shawty's like melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPods stuck on replay, replay_

_Shawty's like melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPods stuck on replay, replay_

_See you been all around the globe_

_Not once did you leave my mind_

_We talk on the phone_

_From night till the morn_

_Girl, you really changed my life_

_Doin' things I never do_

_I'm in the kitchen cookin things she likes_

_We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules_

_Someday I wanna make you my wife_

_That girl like somethin' off a poster_

_That girl is a dime they say_

_That girl is a gun to my holster_

_She's runnin' through my mind all day, hey_

_Shawty's like melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPods stuck on replay, replay_

_Shawty's like melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPods stuck on replay, replay_

_I can be your melody_

_Oh girl, I can write you a symphony_

_The one that could fill your fantasies_

_So come, baby girl, let's sing with me, hey_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Shawty's got me singin'_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now she got me singin'_

_Shawty's like melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPods stuck on replay, replay_

_Shawty's like melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPods stuck on replay, replay"_

She never knew that he could sing, finding that turned out to be a pleasant surprise and a turn-on. She gave a seductive smirk and said:

"You know mon sexy cat hunk, you have a wonderful voice."

"You heard it baby? I was saving it for a surprise later on, but I guess the other surprises will be enough for my sexy polecat." Furrball replied from the shower.

"Yes I heard it and baby I love you and having our night last night is enough to surprise me. You sure I'm your first time?" She asked in a love struck tone

"Yes I'm sure, love. I made you breakfast earlier, it's in the kitchen." He replied coming out of the shower.

"Well baby, I'm in the mood for round two. Bedroom now, love." She said taking off the robe on going back to her bedroom.

After they made love and had their breakfast, they went to school. Acme Looniversity went to an actual college after the show was canceled, and Furrball had to work weekend to pay for his tuition fee. Fifi and Furrball walked to school hand in hand and Hamton noticed this and was not happy.

"So you dump me for him? Guess you really want me back?" he said in a rude and smug tone.

**Me: I don't own the songs**

**Fifi: Ze belong to their respectful owners**

**Furrball: read and review**


	3. The Vow

"So you dump me for him? You must really want me back." Hamton said in a tone that made my blood boil. If you were to date him now, brace yourself for abuse or worse. He became a total pervert after Tracie and I knew what Tracie was like. She was a total drama queen, she would cry over something as stupid as not getting the perfect manicure.

"What makes you think that, pervert?" I said holding my beloved as close as I could to my body. I could tell he wanted to fight for her but he would ask for sex to be his reward and I wasn't willing to risk losing her, not now and not ever.

"You are the busboy at pathetic restaurant, and she deserves the jock of the football team. You had to quit football to be able to pay the tuition fee. You don't even have a family, for crying out loud!" Hamton replied getting ready to take Fifi from me.

**Fifi's POV**

What Hamton just said really made my blood run cold. No one and I mean NO ONE insults my boyfriend like that! I don't care if it were Pepe Le Pew that just said those words, and believe me he is uncle. His word I trust more than my friends, so this was the last straw!

"At least he cares about me, and does not keep asking for sex for everything I ask him to do!" I shouted holding Furrball closer to me glaring at Hamton.

"So you think he is better than me? Well then, I bet I can fuck better than him." He replied in the tone that I despise so much.

"I know he is better than you, and at least he waits for sex until his girl is ready. That girl is moi, and I wouldn't have it any other way!" I replied dragging Furrball with me.

**Buster's POV**

I was watching Fifi and Hamton argue, when I realized something. Fifi and Furrball were going out and by the looks of it lost their virginity to each other. I knew Furrball would use protection and would treat her like a queen, but Hamton would not give up until he has fuck Fifi and killed Furrball. So I made a mental note to keep him busy until Furrball graduates a whole year early with Fifi.

Fifi, Furrball, and Calamity were deemed the smartest and will graduate a year early because of it. Their graduation was today and I wasn't about to let Hamton split them apart.

**Me: I don't own the characters**

**Fifi: Ze belong to their respectful owners**

**Furrball: read and review**


	4. Approvals

Now that we were about to graduate college, I wanted Fifi to go to Rome with me. I love her to no end and I want to marry her. Since the whole idea of marriage is out of the question for about two years or so, I figured that leaving with me to Rome was a better choice. I have a job offer and a foster brother and foster sister there, and it won't be enough without the girl of my dreams cheering me on and loving me.

Our love making is the greatest thing I have ever had in my life. I mean come on; she is super sexy and already smart. What more can I ask for? All I need is Pepe Le Pew's approval of our relationship and I'll be happier than a groom on his wedding day. The school bell snaps me out of my thoughts. _'Here goes nothing. I love her and I can't leave without her.'_ I thought to myself as I walk into study hall with Fifi.

**Normal POV**

Both Fifi and Furrball walk into the library which was empty due to a mandatory assembly for the juniors of college. Furrball had sensed her anger before they walked into the library but decided on calming her down by saying:

"Baby, you know that he is going to never going to bother you as long as I'm here to protect you." While wrapping his arms around her waist in a loving manner.

"Honey, I know you will protect me if necessary. It's just that with graduating and the job offer you received, we might not see each other." She replied trying so hard not to cry.

"Not if you go with me. I have the tickets and everything sorted out. Please go with me to Rome, I can't live without you." He replied falling to his knees.

**Fifi POV**

He wants me to go with him. Words can't express my joy that I'm feeling right now. He must love me to beg me to go with him. Does he not know that he doesn't have to beg? I love him too much to say no.

"You don't have to beg me to go, mon amour. I have wanted to be with you for three years, and I won't miss the chance to live it." I replied falling to my knees with tears of joy.

"I can't live without you, my sweet love. I would rather die than to live without you. You are my everything, and I won't let some stupid sexist job stand in the way of my happiness." He said in tone I love to hear.

"Then when do we leave, mon sexy cat hunk? Besides you are not the only one who would die rather than to live without their love." I replied sliding my hand down to his own hand and locking eyes with him.

"A few weeks from today, baby. All I need to make me the happiest man alive is your uncle's approval of this and some of our sweet love making." He replied in a tone that gave me chills down my spine.

Now, my uncle has been saying I should date Furrball instead of Hamton. So the idea of leaving with Furrball isn't a bad thing to him. I didn't expect to hear my uncle say:

"You had my approval of this when I first met you. I know you love her more than anything; you are not good in hiding that from me. You have my blessing but I don't agree on leaving to Rome. You have the right to go but know that it will be tough along the way." In a kind tone yet had a hint of worry

At least I can leave with him and that's all that matters to me. I love him, so give me a break. I need him to be by my side and he is doing just that. Anyway, after our private graduation, we decided to celebrate with Calamity Coyote. He had basically grown up with Furrball as a brother, so telling him we are together wasn't hard. He smiled and told us:

"It is about time, that you two became an item. Just promise me that I can be the godfather of your kid and you won't have to hear Hamton's mouth."

We laughed at that last statement and told him that he was already the godfather from the start. Everyone was there even my foster sister came all this way to celebrate. She lived in London and had a rather exciting job as a hit man. She even told me to not get pregnant in front of everyone which made me and Furrball blush.

**Normal POV**

Hamton was stuck in his dorm room with a ton of homework due next class. He was doing that because jocks had to turn it in to pass exams and stay on the team. The thing was that he wanted to fuck Fifi's brains out and she wouldn't have any of it. He noticed that Furrball and Fifi held each other closer than necessary. He then realized something; they were already out of college!

"That bitch thought I wasn't going to see her again. I guess she already left town, but where would she go? She won't go to London because I would have known, so where to?" he said to himself

Meanwhile Fifi and Furrball just got home and already started making out. The phone rings and Fifi answers it to her and his dismay.

"Bonjour." She says into the phone

"Oh hello Mystic." Her tone went from slightly annoyed to annoyed

"No Furrball is not available at the moment." In a jealous tone

"You must be out of your mind. I won't stop him so you can annoy him!" in a pissed off tone that Furrball found hot

"What do you mean by that?!" in a tone that made Furrball want to hang up that phone himself

"You are not his girlfriend, I am!" in a tone he loved to hear.

He gets up and puts the phone back on the receiver and says:

"She is jealous that you have me. Let me prove to you that you are the only one for me, in the bedroom." In a tone she loves to hear.

"Now that is something I want to see." In a challenging tone

He picks her up bridal style and runs to their shared bedroom with her laughing all the way. Once there he playfully drops her on the bed and give her a mind blowing kiss while unbuttoning her shirt. She can't help but moan in their kiss, while she unbuttons his shirt. They break the kiss when the need for air became too great. She kisses her way down to his pants and pulls his pants with his boxers off of him. She then starts teasing the tip of his dick, while letting her hands roam.

He can't help but moan her name and beg her to go faster. She not only does that but she gives him a mind blowing oral to not only where she has him saying:

"Oh yes! Fuck Fifi already your second time and I am going to cum!" but to where he climaxes hard in her mouth.

After she swallows his seed she cleans him up by licking the remaining of his cum off his dick, making him hard again. Once she finishes she says:

"You need to work your way inside me, baby." Pointing to her breast

He lays her on her back and starts to suck and nibble on her breast. While taking her jeans off and rubs her womanhood. She can't help but moan his name and beg for more, which he happily gives.

"Oh fuck Furrball. You are proving your point so damn good!" She says as he switches breast.

"Had enough foreplay?" he asks while rubbing her good.

"Oh yes! Get inside me now!" she shouts practically begging

He stops rubbing her to take off her panties and starts giving her oral and fingers her until she climaxes hard in his face. He cleans her juices up then gets a condom and put his length in her, and starts thrusting in a fast pace. He then turns so that she is on top of him. She rides him until they both climax and fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Me: I don't own the characters**

**Fifi: Ze belong to their respectful owners**

**Furrball: read and review**


	5. Not Everyone Approves

It has been three weeks now that Fifi and Furrball have been dating and much to Hamton dismay already in Rome. Now that Fifi and Furrball left there was one person who still didn't like it and that was Mystic. She hated Fifi for stealing "her man" and going off to Rome with him. She knew she had to split them up but how? That's when Hamton came in mind, since he hadn't gotten over Fifi. She needed to tell him that Fifi was in Rome with Furrball, but how to do it without everyone else stepping in? What she heard really crushed her plan:

"The only reason she left was because you changed for the worst! If you really still are who you used to be then let her be!"

"I am still the nice guy and why should I leave her at the hands of a street rat? She deserves diamonds not a working 8 to 5 salary! I only treated Tracie like a queen only to have her leave me and treat Fifi bad to have her leave me. What is wrong with me?!" Hamton shouted breaking down

"Nothing is wrong but the whole switching attitudes on girls is just not the way to go. It cost you the chance to have happiness. Fifi is not coming back to you after what you said to her during sex class a few years back when those two were like siblings." Babs replied remembering the heart crushing insult

**Flashback **

A few years back, Fifi loved Hamton deeply and it tore her apart to see him with Tracie. Furrball comforted her throughout the first two weeks of seeing Hamton shower Tracie with affection. He loved her and Hamton was hurting her then. During sex class Hamton said that no girl will ever surpass Tracie's beauty or skill in front of the whole school. Fifi literally lost it and shouted that Tracie may have that but what about smarts? To only hear Hamton say that she was too smart to be in the college and was only here because he was. She wanted so bad as to move back to Paris to her neglectful parents until Maria said that what she was proving was that Tracie would be better than her if she left now. She still was going to leave until she saw Furrball.

He was so miserable and was sobbing. She decided to eavesdrop to only hear him shout:

"I lose my parents, and the right to even see my little sister and brother. Please don't let me lose the only girl that stole my heart. Please don't let Fifi Le Fume leave Acme Acres!"

That made her felt so guilty for even being so selfish. If Hamton was happy than she should be happy too, even if it was with someone else. She decided to give credit to Maria for changing her mind and Furrball's heartbreak a secret. She felt that Furrball deserved a little privacy and credit so she said that Furrball told that life is never easy and running is not the answer.

**End Flashback**

Hamton realized that Babs was right but he would never find a way to apologized to her. He then noticed Mystic and he felt his heart skip a beat but a torn heart slowly heals. He then made a promise to find a way to apologized but Mystic wasn't about to let Fifi win.

Fifi was already meeting the foster family and notice that they are very open minded about the relationship and were already asking if they were going to see grandchildren soon. She blushed and said:

"I think we should wait until we are married. Don't you, mon amour?"

"I agree love, we are going to wait then try for one or two." Furrball replied in an understanding tone

That was when Furrball foster father said that they should be thinking of work not having kids. Fifi realized that his foster dad was a huge workaholic and thought ahead. She replied by saying:

"Furrball thought all of that through before coming here. I love him and I hope he can realize that I am always thinking of him."

"Working in my factory is no place for women, you do know that a taken man gets paid less than a single man. I don't intend to deduct and charge rent but I will if I have to get the point across." Harvey replied in a rude tone.

"Yes I know that but you can't make me dump the women of my dreams like that. Besides Fifi is not like other girls and can outmatch you job by tons." Furrball replied glaring at his foster father's rudeness

"You live in my neighborhood and will do as I say young man or else." Harvey said in a low and menacing tone

"Or else what? You are not my real dad, and you never will be! I love her and will stay by her side come what may. She is my wife and I won't leave her because of your arrogant sexist opinion. We may not legally be married but I think of her as my wife. So if you want to throw us out know that job offers come faster than your regret!" he shouted causing everyone to go silent and Fifi to become speechless

"So Romeo has finally found his Juliet. Well I guess I'll have no choice but…." Harvey replied before Fifi cut him off by saying:

"You are ze most opinionated and selfish excuse of a father! I thought you would at least pay fair wages but I guess I was wrong. My husband deserves better and I guess his real father knew that clearly." Shocking everyone

"So spiritually wed and yet almost a month relationship. Then move out of here." Harvey said causing his wife to say:

"Nonsense, they will live here and Furrball will be given fair wages. I will not lose another Harvey." Whispering the last part to her husband.

**Me: I don't own the characters**

**Fifi: Ze belong to their respectful owners**

**Furrball: read and review**


End file.
